Dream to Reality
by Third Time's The Charm
Summary: A little bit of hope, a little bit of inspiration, and a little bit of help was all was needed to save the town.  A Princess will do her best to help the city.  She will gain things here and there.  Friends.  Moments.  Love?  KxL
1. Chapter 1

Um hi everyone. Well, this is my second story and it much different from my first. Just to tell you before you read, the first italic paragraph is Lacus telling the story of her past. However, other than that paragraph, the rest of the story will be voiced in the present tense. Sorry if it is a little confusing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Dream to Reality**_

_A little bit of hope, a little bit of inspiration, and a little bit of help was all was needed to save the town. Hi my name is Lacus Clyne. I live in a roomly cottage overlooking the sea. I watch as the bright blue waves gently roll onto the sand with the wind playfully tossing around leaves. Young children, including my own, are playing on the comforting beaches. I sigh with a little happiness and relief tone. This town was never like this. No. What had changed seems too remarkable to even be true. Had the town stayed the same I probably wouldn't even stay in the town. But I suppose that everything in life could change. It was a matter of who tried and how much they went for their cause. For this town, one dream had started it all._

'Hmmm. This doesn't seem like home.' I walked down a worn road, that led to the middle of no where. 'That's odd. I could have sworn that this led me to somewhere.' Taking a few steps foward to further inspect the place, I caught sight of a sign that seems to have been torn from its post. Wooden and somewhat diminishing, the faded letters gave what I persume the name of the town is. "Arch Angel Waterfront" I said under my breath, almost a whisper as if one would over hear. I turn around, looking in all directions. All there was, was this one road, that seemed to urge me onward.

Cautiously, I took a few steps fowards. Assured that nothing was about to attack me in this serene place, I continued to walk until I felt as if my feet would wear out. Out of breath, I stopped for a break and looked ahead. In the distance there was a shadow that stretched along the horizon line. I squinted. Could that really be the town? A breeze blew past me, gently pushing me onto my feet and towards the blur. Despite my tiredness, I moved eagerly, hoping to finally reach my unkwown destination. The blur was becoming larger, and I could finally make out some buildings. My pace quickened, my light steps becoming too fast for me to keep up. Whirls of images passed me by, several houses, farms, and animals. 'Where are the people?' I questioned.

I came to an abrupt hault."Whaaa." A little dazed by the flashing colors seen earlier, I tried to regain focus. Before me was a waiste-line wooden fence. Like the sign I saw earlier before, the wood had a worn look. Many pieces were chipped and even torn off. Anxiety fill my body. 'What would it be like in there?' Everything seemed uninhabited. There is no sign or trace of human presence. Gazing at the extending fence, my eyes found their way to a small, unnoticeable knobb. Being "dragged" once again, my face was now turned to a small rusting door-knobb. Curious of what was behind the barrier, I hesitantly turned the knobb.

With a bright flash and a rush of feelings, I was swept away from the opening door. Where I was I didn't know. "What is this place?" Once again confused, I quickly took note that I was in a middle of some town. Given most of the houses had the same look as everything else I saw, it must be Arch Angel Waterfront. What I expected was the opposite of what i witnessed.

'This can't be the place.' Glancing around, I saw nothing but the sorrow contained withing the countless of shadows towering above everything. All of the buildings, if they were to come alive, would be gloomy, depressed. There wasn't one inch of happiness. Even the sun is too sad to show his face.

I look around once more to discover a fountain that stood erect, hidden behind two nearby shops. 'Maybe that would be more pleasant.' I went through an alleyway. Caught between the shops, I noticed how each one was crumbling. Wooden walls looked as if they were going to fall off any moment. Thatch roofs had gaping holes. I gasped. 'What is this place?!'

I was full of shock. 'Did a place in my father's kingdom was in the state as this town?' The fountain was not its graceful and once beautiful self. I won't say it is vandalizm but it looked terrible. Very much like the shops, the stone was worn and was chipping off. The angel in the center had lost one of her wings. You could barely make out the girl's face. What I guess was once full of happiness was drained to complete saddness. The jovial smile seemed to turn down to a disappointed frown.

I stretched out my hand out so I could feel the surface. It was rough and rugged. Running my hand down to what was a plaque, I tried to make out the message._ Believe Lead and Try_. The rest faded away. "Believe, lead, and try." I said alound. 'I wonder what ha--'

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Lacus."

Startled, I spun around. It called again. "Lacus." I tried to make out where the sound was coming from. Unlike everything in this place, the voice was warm and kind. "Who's there?" I asked.

There was a bright light that flashed like before. "Lacus, Miss Lacus."

I stirred. Squinting, I could make out a person. Meekly I asked, "Did you call out for me?"

The auburn haired lady raised her left eyebrow. "Miss Lacus, I just called to wake you up once."

'Was that just a dream? It felt so real.'

The lady noticed the princess' puzzled look. "Are you alright Miss Lacus?"

"Huh?" I tried to regain focus. "Oh, Murrue! Sorry. I was just having a really unusul dream."

Her concerned face relaxed. "Alright Miss Lacus."

"Oh common Murrue. You can just call me Lacus," I said. 'Ahh Murrue. I've known her for so long. She's like a sister yet she continues to be so formal.'

"Um. Alright L-Lacus. Well we will be at the town shortly."

"Alright." As I tried to get up, I tripped over my dress. 'I want to sleep' I inwardly groaned. Shifting to the window I looked out. It was a calm peaceful day. Looking down the road, I caught sight of sand. And sand meant a beach!! "I want to go to the beach!" I happily started chanting.

"Murrue! Murrue!"

Murrue who had been dazing off had wide eyes and immediately asked, "Are you ok Princess?"

"Oh Murrue I'm not in trouble." I giggled. "You have to ease up a bit."

"But Princess--"

"No buts. And don't be so formal and call me 'Princess'. We've known each other for so long."

"Alright," Murrue said with a grin. "But this is what you get for scarying me like that." She rose and started tickling me. "Ahh! Stop it Murrue!!" I was laughing hysterically. "Murrue," I complained.

Laughing, Murrue finally stopped. With giggles she stuttered, "Heh. Only I can b-bother the little princess." A broad grin formed on Murrue's face.

"Why you little. Attack!!" Trying hard to survive in my dress, I playfully started to tickle her. Murrue, for once having some fun in her life, started to lighten up.

Suddenly the carriage stopped with a hault. I was thrown back against the wall. "Owww."

The carriage had stopped abruptly, and the door swung open. "Princess," a blond haired man called, offering her a man.

"Oh hi Mu," I cheerfully greeted. "Where are we?"

"The beach your highness," he said with a smile.

"You heard? Thanks so much." I hopped out of the carriage and finally breathed the fresh air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it. It might not seem like much now, but I promise that it'll get better. Although this story is considered a fantasy/fairy tale, my idea is from personal experience. So, I hope you will further read and enjoy. A few reviews won't hurt either. I probably need them. xP

3TC


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Thanks to those who enjoyed the first chapter. I'm merely writing for enjoyment and hoping my writing might make people realize that there are many people around the world are less fortunate than us. We take computers as a necessity while others, like the people I saw on my trip barely have any electricity. Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Back to the story. Btw sorry abt the spelling mistakes. I realized I tend to look over mistakes at 7 in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Beach_

Murrue looked at her friend. _You never change do you?_ Having to follow Lacus everywhere, Murrue got off from her comfortable seat to the opening. She stumbled on the way though, her tight suit making her trip out the door. The expected crash onto the hard ground had never come, however. Murrue, who had closed her eyes, slowly opened them, only to see arms that were firmly holding her. Having not seen her rescuer yet, she quickly straightened up. Looking up at the man, she gasped.

"Mu? Is that really you?" Murrue inquisitively asked. Like a child, she poked Mu in the stomach.

He flinched and tried to suppress a laugh. "Hey. No poking me Murrue."

"Heh. I had to make sure before I do this." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Both adults blushed, Murrue a darker shade of crimson.

"Hmm. You should fall more often." Mu grinned, only to receive a small whack on the back of his head. "Hey." He pouted childishly.

Murrue only ignored her foolish future husband. "I thought you were stationed at the border of the kingdom to patrol the other communities." She cocked her head to the side and looked at him in the eyes.

"Yeah well. You see I--" Murrue held her stare. "Well uhh." He sighed. "I guess I can't lie to you." Murrue, unsure of how to take this, only nodded. "You see there was an attack from the west. Well a fellow officer of mine was on the verge of being shot so I pushed him aside only to get in the middle of himself and the bullet."

"Why did you do that then?" Murrue's face relaxed yet continued to look at him with concerned, caring eyes.

"Well, I try to make the impossible, possible." He grinned.

"You idiot." She said in an amused tone. 'Trying to save a friend and getting hit instead. He's lucky to be alive.'

"Hey it got me here with you. And on that note, aren't you supposed to be watching over Princess Lacus."

Murrue's eyes widened. Mu chucked. "At least she is still standing."

With that, Murrue saw Lacus drop to her knees. "Ahh!" Moving as fast as she could in her uniform, she left the dirt road and ran through the soft sand.

"Princess, Princess are you alright?" Murrue's desperate voice called.

Lacus, her pale blue eyes still facing the ground, looked up at Murrue with her innocent eyes. "I'm ok. But come here."

Murrue sighed. 'What a relief.' Slowing down, she met up with Lacus. "Princess, what's the matter?"

Lacus, sensing Murrue's concern, giggled. "It is nothing Murrue. And stop calling me Princess. It makes me feel different. I am still a normal person, but with special conditions."

"Alright. Now why did you want me to come here?"

Lacus held up her cupped hands and slowly opened it. Inside was a small baby green bird.

"Lacus, are you sure you should be holding it? It might be sick or--"

"Calm down Murrue. I'm just going to put the baby back in its nest." Lacus gently got up and listened for more little chirps. Step by step, she walked towards a brush that was full of chirping and chattering. With one swift movement of her hand, she pushed aside some of the foliage and found a nest of three. Holding out her hand, she gently placed the chick back into the nest.

"Lacus, we should get going. This isn't such a nice place, and we've been here too long."

"What do you mean by 'not a nice place'?" Lacus curiously asked. 'What can be so wrong with a beach?'

Turning around, she faced the open sea. It however did not shine in the sun. It was polluted, full of debris and left over materials. Driftwood floated on top of the mucky water, and garbage took control of the sea.

"Ahh!" Lacus gasped. "What has happened to this place?" Her eyes shot from area to area overlooking the entire beach. "Murrue! We HAVE to do something to help this place."

Murrue sighed. 'Lacus is still not exposed yet. She is looking at an uninhabited beach with desire to help; but things can't be helped at times. She won't believe what we'll be seeing up ahead.'

"Uhh Lacus we should get going. Our stop is not too far from this place. Come on." Murrue grabbed Lacus' arm, trying to get her to move. Lacus, however, did not budge. Her eyes were full of awe.

Murrue sighed again. "Come on. We'll come another time. Ok?"

Lacus was obliged to consent and made her way to the carriage.

Murrue sensed Lacus' urge to help. As much as she wanted to please Lacus, she stifled her feeling. She tried to get whatever was in Lacus' mind out of it. "Hey Lacus, there's Mu over there. Soon enough we'll be out of the town and back in the palace."

Lacus tilted her head. "Murrue, may I ask you something?"

"Uh sure. What is it?"

"How do you know that guy?" Lacus was about to point but jerked her hand back. "Sorry I shouldn't point. I mean that blond haired man." Murrue nodded. "How?"

"You see. Well. We met man months ago patrolling the city. We became friends. Now--" Murrue paused. "we are betrothed."

"Engaged!" Lacus was full of surprise and excitement. "But what are you guys still doing here?"

"We have our duties that we swore to do." Murrue smiled. "It can't be helped. We have to serve our nation for who knows how long."

"What?! Maybe I can get daddy to let you two stay together for a while." Lacus tried to find ideas to get the two alone together. "I know my father won't let two lovers be separated if he knew about it."

Once again, Murrue smile. 'She tries so hard to make everything perfect. She doesn't know that almost everyone who serves her father are separated from loved ones.' "Lacus, that's too much trouble. Mu and I are used to this already. And think of it this way, we get to be together on this trip and probably future assignments."

"But Murrue," Lacus whined.

"No buts. This is life," Murrue simply stated. "Common, let's get you two acquainted." Holding Lacus by the wrists, she brought Lacus to the man.

Mu had been falling asleep against the carriage wall, only to be poked awake.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on duty." Murrue said, trying to be as stern as possible.

"Whaa. Oh sorry." Mu scratched his head, looking guilty.

Murrue giggled. "It's ok. I want you to officially meet someone." Lacus came from behind Murrue and bowed respectfully at Mu.

"Ahh Princess Lacus. It is wonderful to finally meet you."

Lacus was giggling too. "You guys are so much alike. Mu, call me Lacus."

"Alright then, nice to meet you Lacus." He lowered his head.

Lacus smiled. "Oh Mu, congratulations!!"

Mu cocked his head. "What?" He looked at Murrue, who gave him the 'she knows' look. "Ahh I see. Thanks your highness. It means a lot."

"Well I'll just say you're a very lucky man. Murrue's the greatest." Murrue blushed.

"I know I am," replied Mu. He put his arm around her waist and gave her a warm hung. Murrue turned tomato red. Lacus smiled. 'He's the right one for her.'

"Ah well we should get going," Murrue said.

"Fine fine Murrue." Murrue mounted his horse. "Would anyone like to join me?"

Lacus knew he was directing it towards Murrue. "I'll be inside. I'm in no condition to ride. She got in and shut the door. Through the curtained window, she peeked through the small crack.

"So Murrue, care to join me?"

"Ahh well." She looked down at herself. 'Uhhg. Why do I have to wear this uniform?'

"Sorry Mu, I can't. These clothes."

"Heh it's ok. Another time then?" He said with a smile, trying to disguise his disappointed look.

Murrue nodded. "Sorry." She climbed into the carriage, and they were on the road again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kays. Sorry if this was a little boring, but I had to add in Mu. I never meant for the Murrue and Mu moment to be so long when I started. Since I was, I made it a Murrue and Mu chapter. Sry if you didn't like it. I'll be updating again very soon…hopefully.

3TC


End file.
